A yellow pair of shoes costs $$7$, and a popular gold pair of gloves costs $9$ times as much. How much does the gold pair of gloves cost?
Answer: The cost of the gold pair of gloves is a multiple of the cost of the yellow pair of shoes, so find the product. The product is $9 \times $7$ $9 \times $7 = $63$ The gold pair of gloves costs $$63$.